First Love
by NinNeko-chan
Summary: Chapter 5. "Baiklah, ini ciuman terakhir kita sampai kau sudah ku sahkan menjadi istriku." Gakushuu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Manami. Memberikan suatu kecupan hangat di bibir Manami tanpa ada amarah dan nafsu seperti insiden di musim gugur pada waktu itu. Mereka saling memandang wajah masing-masing seusai berciuman, wajah yang merah padam karena cinta.
1. Jendela

**ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU/ ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM milik Yuusei matsui bukan milik saya.**

 **Summary : Hanya melihat mu tersenyum saja aku merasa senang. Dirimu lah cinta pertama ku Okuda-san**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo bertebaran,EYD terlupakan, Alur kecepetan.**

 **Ini dceritakan waktu di SMA Kunugigaoka, bukan di SMP Kunugigaoka (hoho biar mereka terlihat lebih dewasa) dan juga kelas E ada digedung utama..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca ^o^/**

 **.**

 **.**

Disaat angin musim gugur mulai berhembus yang menggantikan udara panas menjadi lebih sejuk, dedaunan berwarna coklat mulai berguguran membuat jalanan aspal yang awalnya berwarna abu-abu menjadi berwarna cokelat tak karuan. Seragam musim panas yang terkesan pendek terganti kan seragam yang tertutupi oleh mantel tebal. Dengan langkah gontai para siswa-siswi memulai hari pertamanya sekolah dimusim gugur tahun ini.

Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan surai jingga yang menjadi mahkota kepala tampak memandangi jendela diruang kelas yang menyambungkan antara ruang kelas yang berada dilantai dua dengan alam diluar sana, senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampan itu karena melihat sesosok gadis berkepang dua dengan kacamata yang selalu bertengger di hidungnya dan menghiasi mata itu. Gadis itu berjalan sambil bersendau gurau dengan temannya berambut hijau disampingnya,celoteh demi celoteh dilontarkan gadis berambut hijau sehingga membuat gadis berkepang dua tertawa tebahak-bahak. Tanpa sadar pemuda itu ikutan tertawa disaat gadis berkepang dua tertawa asyik dengan teman disampingnya.

"Asano-kun, kenapa kau tertawa sendiri ? ada yang salah dengan mu ?" Tanya khawatir seseorang disamping Asano. Ia merasa khawatir dengan Asano yang tertawa sendiri melihati jendela dipojok belakang kelas, orang itu kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Asano dengan rasa penasaran yang menyelubungi hatinya. Tapi, yang terlihat hanya jalanan yang tak ada satupun orang berlalu lalang yang dihasi oleh dedaunan berwarna coklat yang mengihasi jalan itu

"Fufu, tak apa Sakakibara-kun." Ucap Asano riang pada Sakakibara masih penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat Asano sampai-sampai bisa membuat seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya tak punya hati seperti Asano bisa tertawa seriang itu.

Asano merasa sedih saat melihat gadis berkepang dua itu sudah hilang dari pandangannya. Kaki panjangnya mulai dilangkahkan menuju ketempat duduknya di kursi paling depan. Diambilnya debuah buku tebal bertuliskan "Matematika kelas 3" dari tas nya yang ia taruh dibawah meja, hanya membuka-buka halaman-halaman buku selembar demi selembar dengan tidak ada niatan untuk membacanya. Otaknya hanya terisi oleh sesosok gadis berkepang dua yang telah di amati tadi dan yang juga gadis itu telah mengisi relung hatinya selama ia masih kelas satu. Bukannya tak berani mengutarakan perasaan pada gadis itu. Tapi, menurutnya hanya dengan memandanginya dari jendela dipojok kelas setiap hari saja ia sudah puas.

 **Bersambung~**

 **Singkat banget ya di chapter pertamanya hehe...**

 **Review please...**


	2. nama mu

**ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU/ ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM milik Yuusei matsui bukan milik saya.**

 **Summary : Hanya melihat mu tersenyum saja aku merasa senang. Dirimu lah cinta pertama ku Okuda-san**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo bertebaran,EYD terlupakan, Alur kecepetan.**

 **Ini dceritakan waktu di SMA Kunugigaoka, bukan di SMP Kunugigaoka (hoho biar mereka terlihat lebih dewasa) dan juga kelas E ada digedung utama..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca ^o^/**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam pelajaran pertama, kedua, dan ketiga sudah selesai dengan diakhiri oleh bel istirahat. Tiga jam pelajaran berkutat dengan buku matematika cukup membuat lelah otak bagi siswa kelas 3-A. Tidak seperti Asano yang cukup antusias dengan pelajaran itu, bahkan waktu 3 jam itu saja kurang menurutnya.

Dengan tak sabaran ia mulai melangkah menuju perpustakaan dan meninggalkan kelasnya. Asano yang mulai suntuk dengan suasana kelas ingin menyejukan otaknya diruangan penuh buku itu. Langkah nya yang tegas dengan penuh wibawa menggundang mata para kaum hawa untuk memlihat sosok tampan itu. Asano yang sudah biasa dengan pandangan itu tidak menggubris sama sekali.

"Asano-senpai, terimalah surat ini." Langkah Asano terhentikan oleh seorang gadis kelas satu dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang cukup diatas rata-rata. Asano memperhatikan wajah gadis itu yang sudah dipenuhi semburat merah. "Baiklah." Asano langsung mengambil surat berbentuk persegi berwarna merah muda dengan berbagai hiasan berbentuk hati tanpa tersenyum sedikit pun pada gadis itu, sehingga membuat perih gadis yang terbilang cukup cantik itu. Dengan maksud tidak ingin membuang banyak waktu, Asano meninggalkan gadis yang masih mematung ditempat itu.

'Andaikan saja kau memperhatikan ku seperti para wanita itu, Manami.' Batin Asano dalam hati. hembuasan napas berat dan kasar dihembuskan Asano seiring mengingat wajah Okuda Manami yang dilihatnya pagi itu, ingin rasanya berbicara walau hanya sepatah kata dengan Okuda.

BRAKKKK...

Tanpa sadar Asano menabrak seseorang yang sedang membawa banyak buku tebal. Ingin rasanya Asano memarahi seseorang itu karena menabraknya. Tapi, diurungkan niatnya karena dia juga salah tak memperhatikan jalan pada waktu itu. 'WUAAA...' Jerit Asano dalam hati. Orang yang ditabraknya ternyata seorang gadis yang dari tadi memenuhi pikirannya. Asano memandangi orang yang telah ditabraknya dengan perasaan yang cukup kaget, buku-buku tabal berserakan di samping gadis yang terbungkuk dengan kesan seperti akan bersujud. "Maaf." Gadis itu memandang sumber suara permintaan maaf dengan mendongakkan kepalanya. Asano di buat kaget dengan penampilan gadis itu yang biasanya menggenakan kacamata tapi sekarang tak menggenakan kacamata itu, Mata yang tak terhalangi oleh kacamata membuat terlihat sayu tapi terlihat cukup dewas di mata Asano.

"Maaf, bisakah kau angkat kaki mu dari situ ? kau menginjak kacamataku." Refleks kaki Asano langsung terangkat seketika. Asano mengambil kacamata bergagang hitam yang berada di kaki nya, ia mulai berjongkok dengan menyetarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan gadis dihadapannya itu.

"Maaf aku tak sengaja menginjak ini. Pasti akan kuganti nanti. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Asano meyerahkan kacamata yang bagian kiri kacanya sudah pecah dan bagian kanannya sudah retak pada pemiliknya.

"Tak apa, tak usah diganti. Saat ini memang sudah saat nya aku ganti kacamata, jadi nanti sore aku akan beli yang baru." Ucap gadis itu pada Asano yang merasa bersalah. Semburat merah muncul diwajah Asano disaat ia memperhatikan senyum ramah milik gadis itu.

"Baiklah, kubantu membawakan buku-buku ini. Mau dibawa kemana buku-buku ini ?" Asano mulai merapikan buku-buku tebal yang bersarakan dilantai, tak disangka-sangka lima buku tebal dengan satu buku paling tidak memiliki 500 halaman lebih itu sunguh berat. Asano bersyukur dia lah yang membawa buku itu, bukan gadis itu. Pasti akan sulit jika gadis itu membawanya sendiri.

"Eh ? beneran tidak apa ? tapi aku takut merepotkan mu."

"Tak apa, anggap saja ini permintaan maaf ku."

"Baiklah, buku itu meu kuantarkan menuju Lab Kimia. Terimakasih atas bantuanmu." Lagi-lagi Asano dibuat memerah wajahnya karena senyuman gadis itu yang terkesan polos.

Asano dan Manami berjalan beriringan. Langkah Asano yang lebar membuat Manami agak kesusahann untuk berjalan disamping Asano. Dengan tatapan membunuh dari para wanita yang merupakan fans dari Asano membuat Manami bergidik ngeri.

"Maaf bolehkah aku bertanya siapa namamu ?" Tanya Asano basa-basi. Walaupun Asano sudah mengetaui nama Manami tapi Asano ingin mendengarkan suara gadis itu lagi.

"Nama ku Okuda Manami, Asano-kun." Asano tidak kaget bahwa Manami sudah mengetaui namanya, jelas saja Asano seorang ketua OSIS di SMA Kunugigaoka, justru jika Manami tidak mengetahui nama dari sang ketua OSIS SMA Kunugigaoka mungkin malah terlihat aneh.

"Okuda-san, apa kau tidak kesulitan jika tidak memakai kacamata ?." Tanya Asano pada Manami. Yang ditanya masih saja tersenyum dengan kedua tangan nya saling bersedekap didepan.

"Tak apa-apa, aku masih bisa melihat kok."

Pembicaraan menjadi hening seketika, perasaan canggung mulai menyeruak di hati Asano. Ia ingin membicarakan berbagai hal lagi dengan gadis yang masih berjalan disampingnya. Tapi, ia tidak ingin dianggap sok kenal sok deket. Akhirnya, Asano hanya berdiam diri dalam perjalanannya menuju Lab Kimia. Lab Kimia berada di paling pojok setelah Lab Fisika dan Lab Biologi. Disaat kedua manusia itu berjalan melewati Lab Biologi terlihat sesosok orang yang cukup tak asing di mata mereka berdua. Berkacamata, rambut panjang acak-acakan, dan wajah cukup mengerikan.

"Asano-kun apa yang kau lakukan dengan gadis norak berkacamata ini ?" Tanya pemuda itu menujuk-nunjuk Manami.

"Bukan urusan mu Natsuhiko." Balas Asano tidak senang orang yang disukainya malah diejek dengan tidak hormatnya. Merekan berdua pun melangkah maju meninggalkan Natsuhiko yang masih penasaran. 'Huh, mencurigakan..' Batin Natsuhiko sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot.

Mereka berdua tiba di Lab Kimia. suasananya sepi, tidak seperti Lab Biologi yang selalu banyak orangnya. Buku-buku tebal banyak berserakan sembarangan di atas meja. Alat-alat praktik seperti pipet, buret, gelas ukur, labu ukur,dll pun tidak berjejer dengan rapi. Bahkan, debu tebal berwarna cokllat menghiasi meja-meja Lab itu.

"Penjaga Lab Kimia 2 Minggu yang lalu tewas karena sakit. Jadi, disini belum ada yang membersihkan setiap harinya seperti halnya Lab Fisika dan Lab Biologi. Mulai saat ini Koro-sensei memerintah ku untuk menjaganya selama menunggu penjaga pengganti." Ucap Manami. Tangan Manami mulai menata buku-buku tebal yang berserakan diatas meja dan memberseihkan meja dari debu menggunakan kemonceng. Asano hanya melihat Manami dari pintu Lab .

"Okuda-san, aku ingin membantumu setiap hari dalam mengurus Lab ini." Ucap Asano tanpa pikir panjang. Asano mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat Manami berada. Mengikuti gerakan Manami dengan merapikan buku dan menghapus debu dari cover buku itu.

"Eh ? kamu kan ketua OSIS, pasti sangat sibuk sekali. Sudahlah serahkan tugas ini pada ku saja." Manami menggambil buku yang berada di tangan Asano. Asano hanya mengiyakan perkataan Manami.

Wajah Manami yang tanpa kacamata semakin mebuat Asano berdebar hebat. Wajah putih nan bersih dilihatnya tanpa meninggalkan beberapa inchi pun. Ibu jari Asano menyeka debu yang menempel pada pipi Manami. Manami kaget dengan tingkah Asano yang tiba-tiba, membuat wajah Manami memerah "A..A..Asano-kun". Asano yang baru sadar akan tindakannya itu langsung melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Manami yang sudah memerah "Maafkan aku Okuda-san."

.

.

Bel tanda selesainya waktu istirahat mulai bedering. Membuat kedua orang itu mulai pergi dari Lab Kimia untuk menuju kelas masing-masing dengan perasaan yang canggung.

Hari itu SMA Kunugigaoka hanya berlangsung hingga jam ke 5 saja karena diadakan rapat para guru. Bagi murid SMA Kunugigaoka, pulang pagi adalah anugrah yang tiada henti-hentinya. Ditengah bahagia itu masih saja ada yang berwajah muram dengan jam pelajaran keempat dan kelima. Tentunya itu kelas 3-A. Di pelajaran keempat dan kelima mereka bertemu dengan pelajaran Fisika. Pelajaran yang cukup mengerikan bagi semua murid.

Suara kipas angin yang memutar di tengah ruangan kelas 3-A terdengar begitu keras disaat guru Fisika yang sudah beruban mulai bercerita panjang lebar bagaikan dongeng sebelum tidur. Banyak siswa-siswi yang menguap bosan, air mata kantuk mulai memupuk di pojok mata para murid. Waktu berjalan bagaikan siput yang menyebrang

TTTTEEEETTTTT

Akhirnya, lagu yang para murid ingin dengarkan pun berbunyi. Membuat para murid berteriak kegirangan. Asano merasa enggan untuk pulang kerumah karena tak ada seseorang dirumah. Tapi, kaarena tak ada kerjaan disekolah ia memutuskan untuk pulang.

Lobi sekolah sudah sepi. Memang Asano pulang terakhir agar terhindar dari keramaian dan desak-desakan. "Hooo ternyata kau disini ya ketua OSIS" pemuda bersurai merah menghampiri Asano dengan wajah sinisnya.

"Ada apa Akabane Karma ?" Asano membalikan tubuhnya 180 derajad agar bisa menghadapi orang yang dipanggilnya Akabane Karma.

"Sepertinya kau tadi dekat sekali dengan Manami-chan, ya ?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi. Membuat Asano sadar bahwwa yang menyukai Manami bukan hanya dirinya saja.

"Bukan urasanmu, Akabane." Mereka saling tatap menatap dengan penuh kebencian.

 **Bersambung~~**

 **Yeeee chapter 2 selesai... nantikan chapter 3 nya ya...**

 **Terimakasih sudah membacanya... ^o^/**


	3. Ayah

**ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU/ ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM milik Yuusei matsui bukan milik saya.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo bertebaran,EYD terlupakan, Alur kecepetan.**

 **Summary : Hanya melihat mu tersenyum saja aku merasa senang. Dirimu lah cinta pertama ku Okuda-san**

 **Ini dceritakan waktu di SMA Kunugigaoka, bukan di SMP Kunugigaoka (hoho biar mereka terlihat lebih dewasa) dan juga kelas E ada digedung utama..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca ^o^/**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana mencekam menyeluruhi lobi sekolah yang telah sepi, hanya dua orang itu saja disanan. Pemuda bersurai jingga dan pemuda bersurai merah saling menatap penuh kebencian. Pemuda bersurai merah itu mulai membuka mulutnya dengan suara cekikikan mengejek. Pemuda bersurai jingga merasa aneh dengan cekikikan sinis pemuda itu. Asano melangkah kan kakinya untuk pulan dan tak ingin berurusan dengan Karma. "Huh ternyata jadi ketua OSIS enak ya, bisa menyentuh pipi seorang gadis dengan mudah nya." Mendangar celotehan Karma membuat telinga ketua OSIS itu panas. Kaki yang direncanakan untuk pergi pulang itu merubah tujuanannya dengan mendekati Karma. Tangan Asano mencengkeran kerah baju lawannya "BODOH, aku memegang pipinya bukan karena aku ketua OSIS dan walaupun aku ketua OSIS aku tak bisa seenaknya memegang pipi Okuda-san tanpa sebab." Ucap Asano keras dengan tangan nya masih mencengkeram kerah baju Karma kemudian membantingkan tubuh Karma ke Lantai.

Karma terkejut saat dia tersungkur di lantai. Padahal, Karma bisa saja menahan kekuatan dari Asano Gakushu dengan mudahnya. Tapi kali ini Asano terkesan 10x lebih kuat. Karma mulai berpikir bahawa emosi Asano Gakushuu mulai memuncak saat membicarakan tentang Manami. Tanpa pikir panjang Asano langsung meninggalkan Karma yang masih tersungkur dilantai "Akhirnya aku mengetahui kelemahan mu, Asano Gakushuu." Ucap Karma lirih.

Disisi lain Asano mulai berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah dengan emosi yang masih meluap saat bertemu dengan Karma "Aku tak akan kalah dari mu, Akabane Karma." Ucap Asano lirih.

.

.

"Tadaima." Tak ada gunanya pikir Asano untuk mengucapkan kata itu sebab tak akan ada yang bakal menjawab. Rumah besar bertingkat tiga dengan warna putih yang mendominasi dindingnya dan berbagai furniture berharga mahal menghisi rumah itu, rumah yang terlalu besar untuk ditinggali dua orang saja dan beberapa pembantu yang sibuk membersihkan rumah disiang itu. Walaupun dia ingin ada kehadiran seorang ibu yang menyambut kedatangannya. Asano menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua Tanpa ingin mengingat masa lalu suram anatara dirinya dengan ibunya.

Asano membuka kancing satu demi satu seragamnya dan membuang seragam itu seperti tidak ada gunanya lagi. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya yang masih dalam keadaan telanjang dada, berharap panas tubuhnya karena emosi dengan Karma akan hilang "Tak kusangka, Karma menyukai wanita yang sama dengan ku hahaha." Ucap Asano lirih. Dengan membayangkan Manami membuat Asano langsung terlelap hanya dalam hitungan menit, membawa Asano dalam mimpi yang tak akan diketahui oleh orang lain.

.

.

"Tuan Gakushuu, makan malam sudah siap. Ayah anda sudah menunggu di meja makan." Seorang pelayan mencoba-mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Asano. "Hmmm..." Asano terbangun dari tidur siangnya, mencoba menjawab ajakan dari pelayan itu dengan keadaan mata masih terpejam. Asano mencoba membuka mata dengan malas. Kedua tangannya mengerjap-ngerjap mata yang masih saja enggan terbuka. Akhirnya, tangan itu berhasil membuka mata itu, dengan segera tanganya langsung menggapai jam meja yang disebelahnya kasur 'apppaaaaa ? akutidur siang dari jam dua siang sampai jam tujuh malam ?' teriak Asano dalam hat. Ia sungguh tak percaya bisa tidur siang selama itu. Suara perut Asano yang bergelora karena belum makan siang membuatnya melepaskan jam meja dan segera memakai kaos berwarna hitam garis-garis untuk segera menuju meja makan dan makan malam bersama ayahnya.

Asano Gakuhou mengamati anaknya yang berjalan selangkah demi selangkah menuruni anak tangan. Pandangannya beralih menuju koran yang sedari tadi dipegang Gakuhou.

"Kau lama sekali, Gakushu-kun." Ucap ayah nya dingin dengan mata masih tertuju pada koran.

"Maaf, ayah. Tadi aku baru saja tidur." Jawab Gakushu seraya menyeret kursi untuk didudukinya.

Susana hening menyeluruhi ruangan itu, hanya suara sendok garpu yang saling bertautan. Mereka melahap makanan masing-masing dengan begitu tenang dan berwibawa.

"Gakushuu-kun." Ayahnya mencoba memecahkan keheningan. Gakushuu pun menoleh pada ayahnya.

"Apa ?" Tanya Gakushuu sambil menyuap kan daging dengan garpu kedalam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana hubungan mu dengan gadis berkepang dua itu ?" Tanya ayahnya sikat, padat dan tanpa basa-basi.

Yang ditanya langsung saja tersedak. Gakushuu kaget, ayahnya yang bahkan jarang menanyakan kabar yang paling cepat satu Minggu sekali malahan bertanya tentang hubungannya. Gakushu paham dengan yang dimaksud ayahnya tentang gadis berkepang dua itu pasti Okuda Manami yang ia temui tadi siang waktu disekolah.

"Hah ? apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Gakushuu mencoba santai.

"Tadi waktu pulang sekolah, Natsuhiko memberi tahu ku tentang kau yang membawakan buku gadis itu, bahkan katanya kamu juga menyentuh pipi gadis itu, dan wajah mu dan wajah gadis itu langsung merah padam. Sebenarnya aku tidak percaya sih. Tapi, pada waktu itu Akabane-kun juga melihat kalian berdua. Jadi aku percaya saja. Tak kusangka, kau bisa jatuh cinta juga haha" Gakuhou mulai terang-terangan, dengan tawanya yang sangat mengejek membuat Gakushu naik darah.

"Jadi Natsuhiko dan Akabane melihat nya ?" Tanya Gakushuu pada ayahnya. Asano akhirnya mengerti mengapa Akabane terlihat marah besar di lobi siang itu 'ternyata Akabane melihat dengan mata kepalanya sediri toh.' Batin Gakushuu dalam hati.

"Jadi Gakushuu, Kau benar-benar pacaran dengan gadis berkepang dua itu ?" Tanya Gakuhou lagi.

"ERRR.. ah aku sudah selesai makan.. terimakasih makanannya." Gakushuu langsung kabur meninggalkan Gakuhou yang sudah mengerti dari gelagat anak nya yang malu-malu dengan semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi anak semata wayangnya.

"GAKUSHUUUUUUU, KALAU KAU MAU CURHAT TENTANG GADIS ITU, CURHATLAH PADA AYAH MU INI..." Ucap Gakuhou semangat. Gakushu makin kaget dengan sikap ayah nya yang tiba-tiba seperti bapak beneran

Gakushuu menggerbrakan pintu kamarnya sembarang, membuat suara keras akibat benturan antara pintu dengan dinding kamar. Ia melangkah menuju meja belajar. Pantat nya di dudukan pada kursi kusam berwarna coklat terang, kakinya di ankat keatas meja belajar, tangannya bersedekap di depan dada, matanya terpejam, otaknya mulai berpikir keras. Mengapa adegan memalukan itu ada yang melihat, bahkan salah seorang ysng melihatnya adalah Akabane Karma yang menjadi rivalnya, pernyataan itu berputar-putar di otaknya.

Gakushuu beranjak dari kursi, mengambil surat di dalam tas. Ia baru ingat, tadi waktu disekolah ada adik kelas yang memberikan surat berwarna merah muda padaya. Asano mencoba membuka dan membaca surat itu dan dibaca pelan-pelan

To : Asano Gakushuu

Selamat siang Asano-senpai. Bagaimana kabar Asano-senpai ? semoga baik-baik saja ya.

Apakah Asano-senpai tahu. Setiap hari aku selalu memperhatikan Asano-senpai. Asano-senpai terlihat gagah, keren dan juga manis. Aku suka sekali pada Asano-senpai. Jadi, apakah Asano senpai mau berpacaran denganku ?

Jika Asano-senpai mau. Besok pada jam istirahat pertama datanglah ke atap sekolah. Jika Asano-senpai menolakku. Jangan datang ke atap sekolah.

Love you Asano-senpai

From : penggemar berat mu.

Asano merinding membaca surat aneh yang penuh basa-basi itu. Sesegera Asano langsung melemperkan surat nista padatempat sampah "Hah dasar cewek." Asano kembali menuju meja belajarnya. Ia memulai membuka-buka buku persiapan Ujian Nasional yang akan datan 7 bulan lagi.

Jam menunjukan pukul setengah 2 malam, Asano masih saja sibuk dengan perhitungan Matematika yang cukup sulit. Kantuk sudah menyerang dirinya, ia selalu menguap selama satu menit sekali. Dia berencana tidur setelah menyelesaikan satu soal lagi, tapi tangan dan otak nya sudah tidak sejalan. Asano kaget setelah melihat tangannya tanpa sadar menulis nama Okuda Manami Love Asano Gakushuu, ia langsung cepat mencari penghapus karet agar cepat menghapus tulisan memalukannya. Asano baru sadar bahwa ia tidak menulis dengan pensil, tapi menuliskan dengan pulpen. Ia mulai mencari tipe-x, yang dicari malah hilang entah kemana. 'Sialan dimana tipe-x ku. Padahal baru dua hari yang lalu aku beli. Ah benar juga. Tadi, kan dipinjem Ren dan belum di kembalikan. Sialan.' Ucap Gakushuu dalam hati.

"Hooooo... Okuda Manami Love Asano Gakushuu... jadi gadis berkepang dua itu bernama Okuda Manami ya ?" "WAAAAA... Kenapa ayah disini ?" Gakuhou tiba-tiba dengan menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya muncul di belakang Gakushuu. Membuat Gakushuu kaget dan dengan refleks langsung menutup buku yang ada tulisan memalukan yang sempat dibaca ayahnya.

"Aku mendengar suara 'kraasak krusssukkk' dikamarmu, karena aku penasaran aku jadi kemari. Kupikir tadi ada pencuri." Ucap Gakuhou tenang sambil mencoba mengambil buku itu dari tangan Gakushuu.

"Tapi, setidaknya ketuk pintu dulu..." Gakushuu mulai ngumpat-ngumpat gak jelas dan mencoba melindungi buku dari serangan ayahnya.

"Kupikir kau sudah tidur, dan aku takut jika aku ternyata salah dengar. Jadi, kuputuskan masuk tanpa ketuk pintu. Tenyata, kau malah belum tidur. Apa kau terlalu memikirkan Okuda Manami sampai tidak bisa tidur ?" Tanya Gakuhou, sukses membuat wajah Gakushuu merah padam.

"Bodoh.. aku hanya sedang belajar untuk persiapan Ujian nanti.."

"Hooo begitu ya... kalau begitu sekarang tidur lah.. sudah malam." Gakuhou mengacak-ngacak ujuk kepala Gakushuu dan meninggalkan Gakushuu yang masih kaget dengan sifat ayah nya yang sudah seperti seorang bapak sesungguhnya.

Gakushuu mematuhi perintah ayahnya. Segera ia menuju ke Kasur untuk segera tidur.

.

.

.

Di kediaman Manami.

Jam menujukan pukul lima pagi. Alarm berbunyi keras membuat sang pemilik kamar langsung terbangun untuk mematikan alarm itu. Dihemmpaskannya selimut yang membalut tubuh kecilnya. Mencoba beranjak dari kasur dan membuka gorden yang menutup jendela. Suasan di pagi hari begitu disukainya. Dengan gerakan tangan diangkat keatas dan merenggakan tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku akibat tidur semalam. manami beranjak menuju Hp yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja belajar, telihat ada satu pesan yang belum di baca. 'from : Akabane Karma' begitulah tulisan di layar HP Manami. Segera dibuka pesan dari teman merahnya "Okuda-san, jangan dekat-dekat dengan ketua OSIS itu." Manami merasa bingung dengan pesan yang dikirimkan oleh teman merahnya. Manami tak peduli, ia pun beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

 **Bersambung~~**

 **Waaaaaa chapter 3 telah usai... nantikan chapter berikutnya...**

 **Terimakasih telah membaca fict ini...**

 **Review pleaseeee... ^o^/**


	4. Tak bisa Tanpa mu

**ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU/ ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM milik Yuusei matsui bukan milik saya.**

 **Summary : Hanya melihat mu tersenyum saja aku merasa senang. Dirimu lah cinta pertama ku Okuda-san**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo bertebaran,EYD terlupakan, Alur kecepetan.**

 **Ini diceritakan waktu di SMA Kunugigaoka, bukan di SMP Kunugigaoka (hoho biar mereka terlihat lebih dewasa) dan juga kelas E ada digedung utama..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca ^o^/**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kediaman Asano

Gakushuu mengolesakan selai nenas pada satu sisi roti tawar. Sedangkan, ayahnya menyeduh minuman ber kafein dengan membaca koran pagi yang dipeganginya. Gakuhou menatap Gakushuu diam-diam. Gakushuu yang menyadari tatapa ayah nya mulai merasa risih "Apaa ?" Tanya Gakushuu sensi. Gakuhou hanya terkekeh tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang tak penting dari anaknya. "Aku berangkat." Akhirnya Gakushuu yang sangat risih dengan tatapan ayahnya memutuskan untuk berangkat sekolah. Gakuhou sudah membiasakan Gakushuu untuk berangkat dan pulang sekolah menggunakan kendaraan umum tidak mengantar jemput Gakushuu memakai mobil agar Gakuhuu tidak menjadi anak yang manja.

.

.

Gakushuu berdesak-desakan di dalam kereta. Hal yang paling menyebalkan menurut Gakushuu. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Ini lah jalan satu-satunya agar bisa cepat sampai ke sekolah daripada harus jalan kaki "kyaaa..." Gakushuu melihat sumber suara teriakan itu. Wajah yang sunguh tak asing bagi Gakushuu. Perempuan berkepang dua dengan kacamata baru yang menghiasi matanya. Wajah polos gadis itu yang disukai Gakushuu berubah menjadi wajah kebingungan dan marah. Gakushuu mendekati gadis itu. Ternyata gadis itu sedang digoda om-om umur 50an.

"Tak apakan. Hanya megang pantat sedikit kok." Om-om itu menggoda Manami. Gakushuu tak terima dengan perilaku om-om pada Manami. Tas slempang milik Gakushu langsung dilemparkan pada om-om sialan. Gakushuu menatap dengan background lipan-lipan yang berterbangan. Akhirnya om-om sialan itu mengaku salah.

"Kau tak apa Okuda-san ?"

"Aku tak apa-apa. Terimakasih Asano-kun." Wajah Manami masih terlihat sangat cemas membuat Gakushuu mengkhawatirkannya.

Tanpa sadar dibelakang mereka kurang lebih satu meter ada si setan merah yang mendengus kesal karena telat menolong Manami dan di dahului rivalnya.

Setelah kereta sampai di tujuan, Gakushuu dan Manami keluar dari gerbong beringan menuju sekolah. Mereka berdua bercakap-cakap tentang hal yang sangat disukai Manami, yaitu Kimia. Manami terlihat begitu antusis dengan pembicaraan. Asano pun juga antusias dengan senyum Manami yang merekah saat membicarakan kimia. Sampai pada satu hal mereka berpisah jalan waktu di lorong sekolah karena kelas A dan kelas E cukup jauh walaupun masih dalam satu gedung.

Setelah Karma melihat Manami berpisah jalan dengan Gakushuu. Karma pun mengejar Manami.

"Hoi Manami-chan ?"

"Ada apa Karma-kun ?" Manami yang merasa dirinya dipangil pun menolehkan pandangan menuju sumber suara.

"Errr apa kau tak membaca pesan ku ?"

"Ahhh pesan yang tadi pagi itu ya ? aku membacanya kok.. kenapa, Karma-kun ?"

"Kalau kau membacanya, kenapa masih bersama laki-laki itu ?" Karma bertanya pada Manami dengan mencoba untuk santai, agar Manami tau bahwa emosi Karma sudah akan meledak.

"Asano-kun ya ? Tapi, tadi dia sudah membantuku."

"Ahhh baik lah baik lah..." Karma menyudahi pembicaraan tentang Asano karena lelah bicara pada Manami yang terlalu polos dan tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya dan Asano menyukainya.

Mereka berdua kaget saat memasuki ruang kelas 3E. Semua teman mereka pada sibuk membuat contekan. Mulai dari menyelipakannya di kaos kaki, di balik rok, bahkan di pakaian dalam (jangan ditiru ya x'D)

"Kamu sedang apa ?" tanya Manami pada Okajima yang sedang sibuk menulisi meja dengan pulpen tembus pandang.

"Okuda-san, apa kau tak aku sedang apa ?" Okajima menyenteri meja dengan lampu ajaib. Tapi, Manami hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Lihat lah Okuda-san. Saat aku menyinari meja ini, semua rangkuman kimia yag ku tulis dari jam lima pagi akan terlihat hoho."

"Menyontek kan tak baik, Okajima-kun." Manami menceramahi temannya ini.

"Kamu sih sudah pintar jadi bisa bicara begitu." Ucap Maehara dan Nakamura yang melakukan hal yang sama dengan Okajima.

"Sudah lah Manami-chan, biarkan saja mereka." Ucap Kayano dengan menepuk pundak Manami.

Manami pun pasrah dengan kelakuan temannya yang tak jujur itu.

.

.

Jam menunjkan pukul tiga siang, saatnya usai pulang sekolah pun tiba. Para murid bergegas merapihkan seluruh peralatan tulis kedalam tas. Karma masih setia mendudukan pantatnya di kursi sambil meneguk susu rasa strawberi favoritenya menunggu temannya bersurai biru untuk pulang bersama.

Sebuah jemari mungil menarik blazer hitam Karma. Membuat mata kuningnya mengekor pada sosok gadis berkepang dua yang disampingnya. Karma tertegun sejenak, tak menyangka yang menarik blazer nya adalah gadis yang selama ini menghantui pikirannya "Ada apa Okuda-san ?" Karma menyudahi acara minumnya dengan susu favotinya, ditatapnya bola mata keunguan gadis itu sambil meenyunginggkan senyum.

"Errr... kau pernah bilangkan. Aku harus memberitau mu saat ada pameran buku atau bazar atau apalah yang berhubungan dengan buku." Jemari Manami masih menggenggam blazer Karma.

"Iya. Terus ?"

"Emmm... Di taman kota sedang ada pemeran buku. Ja jadi apa Karma-kun mau menemaniku ?" Jemari yang tadi nya menggenggam blazer Karma pun mulai dikendurkan. Dengan menundukan kepalanya menatap lantai agar lawan bicaranya tidak mengetahui rona merah yang sudah menyerang wajahnya.

"Oh tentu saja. Tapi, kau harus mentraktirku es krim ya." Karma mengangkat dagu Manami dengan jari telunjuk. Membuat mata Manami sejajar dengan mata Karma. Manami hanya memberi anggukan dan melangkhkan kaki keluar kelas dengan Karma yang berjalan beriringan.

.

.

Kelas 3A

"Oi oi Asano-kun..." Laki-laki dengan rambu aneh yang menjabat menjadi sahabat Gakushuu menatap Gakushu aneh

"Hnnn...?" Asano hanya berbicara sepatah kata dan masih menyangga dagu dengan tangan kanan di tampat duduknya tanpa memperhatikan lawan bicaranya.

"Kau dari tadi kenapa sih. Menatap jendela terus ?"

"Aku hanya sedang bosan saja, Ren-kun" Asano memalingkan pandanganya ke lawan bicaranya yang sepertinya penasaran dengan apa yang dipandangi dirinya.

"Kau tau ?"

"Apa ?"

"Didekat taman kota ada kedai Okonomiyaki terbaru. Kata kakak perempuan ku disan enak sekali. Ayo kita kesana." Ren berbicara berapi-api dengan mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

"Fuuhhhh ayo lah. Jika, itu bisa menghilangkan bosanku." Gakushuu akhirnya menyetujui pendapat Ren. Gakushuu yang jalannya lebih dulu dari Ren yang masih saja duduk di dalam kelas. Padahal Ren yang mengajaknya.

Taman kota dari SMA Kunugigaoka hanya berjarak 500 meter. Dengan berjalan kaki cukup mmenempuh waktu 10 menit. Tapi, kali ini hanya membutuhkan waktu 5 menit. Asano mempercepat jalan nya karena sudah risih melihat Ren yang sedari tadi menggoda cewek yang lewat dengan kurang ajarnya.

"Hoi Asano. Jalannya pelan-pelan dong.. Nikmatilah perjalan mu ini dengan menikmati daun-daun kering yang berguguran." Ren mengejar Gakushuu yang sudah terpaut jauh diantara keduanya.

"BERISIKKKKK.." Asano merasa menyesal menyetujui pendapat Ren. Merupakan kesalahan besar jika harus pergi berdua dengan Ren.

Mereka berdua sampai di taman kota dengan ngos-ngossan. Taman itu begitu ramai dengan banyak orang berkeliaran dan banyak stand yang di dirikan. Gakushuu merasa bingung. ia tidak tau bahwa disana ada pameran dan bazar buku sejak dua hari yang lalu. Semua tak sesuai tujuan. Ren dan Gakushuu bukannya berjalan menuju kedai okonomiyaki malah menuju ke kedai disampingnya dan membeli es teh karena capek akibat lari-larian menjauhi Ren. Mereka minum dengan rakusnya hanya dalam 1 menit 1 gelas besar milik Ren sudah habis.

"Mbak, es teh satu lagi." Ren membeli es teh lagi. Gakushuu merasa bersalah pada Ren yang membuat nya lari-larian dan harus kenyang karena dua gelas es teh tanpa makan okonomiyaki.

"Sekarang kita mau ngapain ?" Tanya Gakushuu sambil menyeka keringat yang mengucu di dahinya.

"Pulang, aku sudah kenyang." Jawab Ren dengan polosnya. Gakushu yang mendengar jawaban Ren langsung naik darah dan seketika langsung mengeplak kepala Ren.

"Apa-apan kau ini. Kau yang mengajakku kemari. Dan setelah sampai disini hanya minum es teh yang kubayar dengan uangku sendiri." Gakushuu mencak-mencak gak karuan. Ren mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang baru saja dikeplak Gakushuu. Gakushu menghentikan omelannya ketika melihat Ren yang sedang dalam mode berfikir keras.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita duduk duduk disini saja." Ucap Ren dengan gaya seperti seorang detektif. Seketika Gakushuu langsung melayangkan tangannya ke kepala Ren untuk mengeplaknya lagi.

"Kau kenapa sih dari tadi ngeplak aku melulu. Aku ngajak pulang salah. Aku ngajak tetep disin juga salah. Apa mau mu hah ?" Sekalang malah Ren yang mulai emosi. Tidak mau kalah Gakushuu juga ikut ikutan emosi.

Perdebatan yang terjadi sekitar 7 menit berakhir sudah dengan dimenangkan oleh REN... Akhirnya, meraka berdua hanya duduk duduk saja. Ren melihat sekeliling sambil membawa es teh (gelas ke tiga) sedangkan Gakushuu hanya sibuk melipat-lipat dedaunan kering yang jatuh di dekatnya.

"Wah kalian berdua romantis sekali." Ejek pemuda bersurai merah dengan seorang gadis berkepang dua yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Gakushuu dan Ren. Gakushuu mendongakan kepala setelah mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya. Gakushuu tersentak dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sesosok setan merah dan gadis berkepang dua dengan membawa es krim.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan romantis, Akabane-kun ?" Ren kesal dengan ejekan Karma. Memangnya Ren belok bisa romantis bareng seorang cowok.

"Buktinya kalian duduk disini berduaan. Tidak jauh dari kata romantis bukan ? kau pasti sudah belok karena selalu ditolak cewek kan ?" Karma terus mengejek Ren.

"Apa-apan kau setan merah." Ren mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengepal-ngepal cup es teh yang baru saja dihabiskan dan melemparkannya ke dalam tempat sampah diseberang kursi taman.

"Ah apa kau yang sudah belok A-S-A-N-O-kun ?" Kali ini Karma mengejek si surai jingga.

"Karma-kun jangan mengejek seperti itu. Maaf Ren-kun, Asano-kun." Manami menunduk minta maaf atas kesalahan Karma yang disengaja.

Gakushuu tidak bisa berkata-kata karena menahan sakit hati melihat Manami dan Karma jalan berdua. Gakushuu tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Rasanya ingin sekali memukuli si setan merah itu. Tapi, diurungkan niatnya. Bisa-bisa Manami men cap Gakushuu sebagai anak yang kasar saat mencoba memukul si setan merah.

"Ayo pulang Ren, bukanya tadi kau bilang akan pulang." Gakushuu langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang itu. Lanjut Ren yang mulai menyusul di belakang Gakushuu.

'Tak ku sangka aku akan bertemu dengan mu disini saat bersama Manami.' Batin Karma dalam hati. Telihat Karma tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan.

.

.

Gakushuu tiba dirumah. Menggebrak pintu rumah dan segera lari menuju kamar. Gakuhou yang sedang membaca koran di ruang tamu melihat kejadian itu kaget 'Masa muda memang menyenangkan fufu.' Batin Gakuhou sambil menyesap kopi hitam favoritnya.

Lagi-lagi pintu kamar tak bersalah pun terhempas di dinding. Gakushuu langsung menutup dan mengunci kamarnya agar ayahnya tidak masuk seperti tadi kemarin malam.

'Jangan-jangan mereka sudah pacaran, apa mereka sudah jadian, bagaimana jika mereka sudah pacaran.' Kata-kata itu terus terngian di otak Gakushuu sejak berada di taman kota hingga berada didalam kamarnya. 'Tenang tenang. Waktu itu mereka tidak bergandengan. Pasti mereka belum pacaran. Ah bukan nya belum. Tapi, aku tak akan membiarkannya mereka berpacaran.' Gakushuu mencoba untuk menahan dirinya agar tak lepa kendali. Dibaringkan nya tubuh yang sudah letih berjalan itu. Mata nya kosong menatap langit-langit.

"Apa aku mencoba menembaknya saja ya ?" Ucap Gakushuu lirih.

.

.

Dibalik pintu kamar Gakushuu.

Gakuhou sang ayah dari Gakushuu terlihat tersenyum disaat anaknya mengucapkan kalimat itu yang menurutnya terdengar jalas 'Andaikan saja ibu mu masih ada disini. Ia pasti akan menyemangatimu. Gakushuu-kun.' Batin Gakuhou dengan mengingat betapa kesepiannya Gakushuu tanpa kehadiran seorang ibu. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Ibu Gakushu sudah menyakiti mental anaknya sewaktu masih kecil.

.

.

Kediaman Karma.

'Sepertinya aku sudah memikirkan apa yang akan kau lakukan. Asano Gakushuu. Aku akan menembak Manami besok. Dan akan membuat Manami jatuh dipelukanku.' Batin Karma dengan tertawa puas melihat foto Manami yang diam-diam ia miliki.

Bersambung~~

Chapter 4 selesai sudah ^o^/

Kayaknya dichapter ini Gakushuu OOC banget -.-

Keberadaan ibu Gakushuu sudah mulai terkuak pemirsahhhh #plakkk... mungkin di chapter mendatang akan di ceritakan tentang ibu Gakushuuuuuuuu (kalo author gak males xD wkwk)

Author sendiri masih bingung mau jodohin Manami sama Karma atau Manami sama Gakushuu (/ -.-)/ eh atau mungkin Karma sama Gakushuu aja ya kyaaa cocok bangat #plakkkk

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca :'D


	5. Musim Semi

**Musim Semi (END)**

 **ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU/ ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM milik Yuusei matsui bukan milik saya.**

 **Summary : "Baiklah, ini ciuman terakhir kita sampai kau sudah ku sahkan menjadi istriku." Gakushuu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Manami. Memberikan suatu kecupan hangat di bibir Manami tanpa ada amarah dan nafsu seperti insiden di musim gugur pada waktu itu. Mereka saling memandang wajah masing-masing seusai berciuman, wajah yang merah padam karena cinta.**

 **Dan mereka pun saling memberikan pelukan perpisahan yang tidak akan pernah mereka rasakan lagi sampai kedua insan itu saling meng ikrarkan janji pernikahan.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo bertebaran,EYD terlupakan, Alur kecepetan.**

 **Ini di ceritakan waktu di SMA Kunugigaoka, bukan di SMP Kunugigaoka (hoho biar mereka terlihat lebih dewasa) dan juga kelas E ada digedung utama..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yeiiyyyy ini chapter terakhir jadi,**

 **Selamat membaca ^o^/**

 **.**

 **.**

Keluarga Asano yang hanya terdiri dua orang berkumpul di meja makan setiap pagi seperti biasa. Sebuah suara bergema diruang makan. Jari telunjuk kanan nya terkatuk-katuk pada meja kayu. Mata tajam berwarna indigo menatap meja dengan menundukan kepalanya, tangan kirinya masih setia memegangi gelas susu putih yang enggan untuknya diminum. Seseorang didepannya yang sedang membolak-balikan halaman koran merasa terganggu dengan suara terkatuk-katuk itu, tapi ia mengerti perasaan anak semata wayang nya.

"Yak, Gakushu-kun. Sudah waktunya berangkat sekolah. Mau sampai kapan kau mengkatuk-katukan jari telunjuk mu itu." Orang itu mulai menutup Koran yang telah habis dibacanya.

"Baik. Aku berangkat." Suara gemaan berubah menjadi suara napas yang berat. Kaki jenjangnya dilangkah kan menuju sekolah dan takdirnya.

"Semoga berhasil Gakushu-ku." Ucap ayahnya lirih sampai Gakushu tidak mendengarnya.

'Yaaaa... Aku harus menembaknya Manami dulu. Sebelum si setan merah itu mendahului ku.' 'Ahhhh tapi, bagaimana jika aku ditolak ?' 'Tapi kalau tidak dicoba kan tidak tau.' 'Aku bahkan jarang bicara dengannya.' 'Sialan, tau begini aku memberanikan bicara dengannya dari dulu.' Gakushu menyemangati diri sendiri di jalan menuju sekolah.

Gakushuu melihat Manami yang tak sengaja melewatinya "Hoi Okuda-san," Manami hanya menoleh sesaat setelah mengetahui bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah Gakushuu. Manami langsung cepat-cepat lari dari tempat itu, membuat Gakushu kebingungan akan sifat Manami.

.

.

Berkali-kali Gakushu mencoba memanggil Manami. Saat di kantin, saat di lobi, saat di perpustakaan. Entah karena pendengaran Manami yang tiba-tiba rusak atau mencoba _**menghindar**_ dari Gakushu Asano. Gakushu mencoba menepis pemikiran negatif tentang Manami.

"Kau suka dengan gadis itu kan ?" Ren tiba-tiba menepuk punggung Gakushu, Membuat Gakushu kaget dengan wajah yang cukup merona karena mendengar pertanyaan Ren yang blak-blakan. "Hahaha ngaku saja Asano-kun. Dari tadi kau memanggil gadis itu. Tapi, dia tidak menyahut kan ? ternyata kau masih punya hati untuk jatuh cinta ya haha." Pernyataan Ren seketika membuat Gakushuu naik darah. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun Gakushu pergi meninggalkan Ren sendirian dalam kelas yang sudah kosong karena sudah waktunya pulang.

Lorong sekolah sepi membuat Gakushu mempercepat langkah kakinya. Ditatapnya seorang gadis berkepang dua yang berjalan sendirian dengan berfokus pada buku yang dibaca. Gakushuu memperlambat langkah kaki nya untuk menuju ke gadis itu, ia menarik lumayan keras tangan gadis itu sehingga membuat buku yang tadinya masih fokus di bacanya pun jatuh di lantai. Manami membulatkan mata saat melihat sosok didepannya adalah Asano Gakushuu. Ia mencoba melepaskan tangan gakushu yang menarik tangan kanannya. Tapi, hasilnya nihil, gakushuu malah makin menambah cengkraman nya membuat Manami merintih kesakitan. Sekarang tubuh Manami sudah terhimpit antara tubuh kekar Gakushuu dan dinding. Tangan kanan Gakushu menekan telapak tangan kiri Manami sedangkan tangan kiri Gakushuu bersender pada tembok membuat Manami tidak bisa berkutik sama sekali. kaki Gakushu menahan Kaki Manami yang rencananya akan menendang Gakushu.

"Appaaaa ?" Tanya Manami ketakutan pada Gakushu. Manami masih saja mencoba melepaskan tangan nya dari cengkraman Gakushuu. Lagi-lagi Gakushuu makin mengeratkankan cengkramannya membuat bekas merah di tangan kiri Manami.

"Kenapa ? Kenapa kau menjauhi ku ? Kenapa ?" Gakushuu malah balik bertanya pada Manami. Wajah Gakushuu masih saja datar bagaikan boneka yang sudah rusak. Emosi sudah melahap hatinya, nafsu merajai tubuhnya.

"Maaf. Aku sudah berjanji dengan Karma-kun untuk menjauhi mu." Jawab Manami menunduk enggan menatap wajah Gakushuu. Sontak emosi Gakushuu semakin meluap setelah mendengar jawaban Manami yang begitu tabu di telingannya.

Gakushuu sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi emosinya. Ia memperpendek jarak antara ia dengan Manami. Wajah meerka hanya berjarak 5 cm. Gakushuu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir merah muda Manami. Manami kaget dengan kejadian yang tak terduga ini. Manami mencoba merobohkan tubuh Gakushuu. Tapi hasilnya Manami yang semakin terdesak.

"Kau tau Okuda-san ? aku mencintai mu. Sungguh mencintai mu." Gakushuu menambah tekanan pada ciumannya. Ciuman yang penuh dengan amarah dan nafsu. Kacamata yang menjadi penghalang antara mereka pun langsung dilempar Gakushuu ke sembarang tempat dan memperlihatkan mata sayu Manami yang semakin menggoda Gakushuu

"Tapi sepertinya kau lebih memilih Akabane Karma." Gakushuu kembali menciumi bibir Manami yang tak berdosa itu. Manami tak menyangka Gakushuu yang menjadi murid nomor satu di sekolah dan terkenal dengan sisi positifnya bisa melakukan hal sekeji ini dengan merebut ciuman pertama Manami. Manami mencoba mengigit bibir Gakushuu. Tapi, malah membuat Gakushuu semakin merajalela. Lidah Gakushuu mulai bermain di mulut Manami membuat Manami mengerang hebat. Manami semakin takut saat tangan kiri Gakushuu mulai membelai leher putihnya. Air mata mulai mengucur deras di pipi Manami. Gakushuu yang hatinya sudah dipenuhi oleh nafsu tidak menyadari dengan tetesan air mata yang juga mengenai wajah Gakushuu. Tangan kanan Gakushu yang tadinya mencengkeram tangan Manami akhirnya dilepas untuk menekan tengkuk Manami agar ciuman menjadi lebih dalam. Tapi, itu malah menjadi kesempatan emas bagi Manami. Sekarang tangan Manami bebas, tidak ada penghalang tangan Gakushuu

"PLAAAKKKK..." Tamparan yang cukup keras menghantap pipi kiri Gakushuu. Membuat aktivitas Gakushuu menjadi berhenti. Tamparan Manami bagaikan alarm yang membangunkan Gakuhuu dari mimpi buruknya.

"Manami, kenapa kau menangis ?" Tangan Gakushuu menyeka air mata yang keluar dari mata Manami. Gakushuu menatap Manami yang sangat berantakan. Rambut acak-acakan, mata sayu dengan air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata nya, bibir merah merekah dengan saliva yang berceceran di sekitarnya, dan juga kancing atas seragam Manami sudah lepas.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar menarik tangan Gakushuu. Tidak lain itu tangan Karma. Karma mencoba mematahkan pergelangan tangan Gakushu yang tadinya menyeka air mata Manami. Tapi, Gakushuu berhasil mengelak dari cengkraman Karma "Kau Hampir saja memperkosanya. Bodoh." Karma menarik kerah baju Gakushu "Hah ?" Hanya itu yang terucap dari mulut Gakushuu.

"Apa kau tidak lihat dia terlihat begitu ketakutan. Andai saja aku datang lebih cepat kemari." Karma meneriaki Gakushuu yang pikirannya masih melayang kemana-mana. Gakushuu menatap Manami yang sedang syock berat dengan tatapan kosong yang beruraian air mata. Gakushuu mulai menyerawang memorinya yang hilang sesaat. Dan, akhirnya dia baru saja mengetahui bahwa dia baru saja hampir memperkosa gadis yang sangat di cintainya. Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk Manami meninggalkan tempat itu dengan tangan menutupi seragamnya yang kancig atasnya hilang entah kemana.

"OKUDA-SAN..." Gakushu mencoba mengejar Manami. Usahnya digagalkan oleh Karma. Karma masih setia mencengkeram kerah seragam Gakushuu. Satu pukulan sangat keras menghantam kepala Gakushuu. Gakushuu hanya menerimanya mentah-mentah.

"Kau tau. Manami-chan tadi pagi menolak ku. Dia lebih memilih mu dari pada aku. Dia hanya menganggap ku sahabatnya. Tapi, kau malah menyakitinya dengan hal yang sangat memalukan. Sialan kau." Karma yang tadinya mencengkeram kerah baju Gakushuu langsung membanting Gakushuu ke lantai.

"Hah dia menolakmu ?" Gakushuu bertanya-tanya pada Karma yang berjongkok di depannya.

"Ya, dia menolakku. Dan aku meminta padanya untuk tidak bermesraan dengan mu pada saat didepanku. Kupikir kau bisa membahagiakannya. Tapi, kau malah merusaknya." Gakushuu melihat sakit hati yang dirasakan Karma.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan ?" Tanya Gakushu pada Karma.

"Pikir saja sendiri, bodoh." Karma meninggalkan Gakushuu yang masih saja tersungkur di lantai.

"Oh iya. Manami-chan sudah menyukai mu sejak SMP." Perkataan Karma membuat Gakushuu membelalakan mata. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari setan merah itu.

Kini Asano Gakushuu menyesali sendiri dengan perbuatannya yang tanpa pikir panjang, ian mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Andai waktu bisa diputar.

.

.

7 bulan kemudian

Disaat bunga sakura mulai bermekaran, mengubah jalan menjadi warna pink. SMA Kunugigaoka sedang mengadakan upacara kelulusan. Perasaan sedih dan senang menyelimuti para murid.

Manami mulai menjauhi Gakushuu sejak insiden itu. Gakushuu yang berkali-kali meminta maaf pun tak dihiiraukan sama sekali. tapi, untuk saat ini Gakushuu akan mengembangkan bunga cinta yang sudah ia layu kan semenjak musim gugur itu.

Halaman sekolah nampak begitu sepi karena para murid sudah pulang kerumahnya dengan perasaan banga karana sudah lulus walau pun meninggalkan teman yang sudah menamaninya selama ini. Tidak dengan seorang gadis berkepang dua yang masih berdiri memandangi bunga sakura yang bermekan di musim semi ini, Manami terlihat cantik dengan hiasan pita sakura yang menghiasi kedua kepangnya. Sekarang, Gakushuu hanya menatap punggung Manami-chan. "Okuda-san, kudangar kau akan melanjutkan kuliah di luar kota ?"

Manami memutar tubuhnya 180 derajad. Mereka saling berhadapan "Iya." Akhirnya jawaban terlotar dari mulut Manami yang selamba tujuh bulan ini terus bungkam.

"Maaf kan aku atas insiden itu. Pada waktu itu aku tidak bisa menggontrol diriku karena aku terlalu mencintai mu."

"Sudah kumaafkan dari dulu, Asano-kun." Ujar Manami membuat Gakushuu bertanya-tanya, jika ia sudah dimaafkan dari dulu kenapa ia selalu bungkam saat ditanya.

"Apa kau masih mencintai ku ?"

"Aku selalu berpikiran untuk melupakan mu. Tapi ternyata itu tak bisa." Gakushuu kaget bercampur senang dengan pengucapan Manami.

"Syukurlah, aku juga mencintai mu. Aku berjanji tak akan menciumu sampai aku berhasil mengikat janji suci kita di jari manis kirimu." Wajah Gakushuu terlihat sangat bahagia, senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah tampan Gakushuu. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju sang gadis pujaannya.

"Bukannya aku benci dengan ciuman mu. Tapi, aku tak suka dengan ciuman mu yang penuh emosi dan nafsu itu. Yang kutunggu adalah ciuman dengan tuls tanpa adanya emosi dan nafsu sedikit pun." Ujar Manami mulai mendekati Gakushuu yang juga mendekatinya.

"Baiklah, ini ciuman terakhir kita sampai kau sudah ku sahkan menjadi istriku." Gakushuu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Manami. Memberikan suatu kecupan hangat di bibir Manami tanpa ada amarah dan nafsu seperti insiden di musim gugur pada waktu itu. Mereka saling memandang wajah masing-masing seusai berciuman, wajah yang merah padam karena cinta.

Dan mereka pun saling memberikan pelukan perpisahan yang tidak akan pernah mereka rasakan lagi sampai kedua insan itu saling meng ikrarkan janji pernikahan.

.

.

"Asal kau bahagia aku juga bahagia, Manami-chan. Semoga kau bahagia dengan Asano Gakushuu." Dibalik pohon sakura yang sedang berguguran sesosok surai merah mengamati kedua insan yang saling berpelukan dengan dihiasin bunga sakura yang berguguran.

.

.

.

END~~

WAAAAA MAAF YA ENDING NYA GAJE BANGET...

Karena besok udah masuk sekolah. Jadi, author pengin segera nyelesaiin fict ini walaupun akhirnya sangat gaje sekali (/-.-)/ dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba jadi tujuh bulan kemudian -_-)a

Hiks hiks maaf gak bisa terlalu mendetailkan adegan ciuman Gakushuu & Manami (T_T)/ Author nya gak kuat nulisnya waaaaa...

Maaf yang mengharapkan KaruNami... author lebih suka Manami sama Gakushuu. Biar Karma sama author aja #plaakkkk xD

Mungkin ini fict yang author tulis terakhir di taun ini, author mau fokus ujian di kelas 3 SMA ini (curhat #abaikan x'D)

Terimakasih yang sudah ngikutin fict ini (TTwTT) dan makasih juga atas review nya...


End file.
